A plural of modules that may be arranged in various selected relationships to provide a bookcase or the like.
In the prior art it is old to use modules of different shapes including a shape described as "6's" for making furniture, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,717. Further, it is old to provide a plurality of identical modules for constructing cabinets and the like, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,257,154 and 3,567,302. However, such prior art modules are not readily stackable to provide book cases or the like of designs that have shelves inclined at upward angles to retain books and provide access thereto at one side of the stacked modules.